memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captainmike/archive 2013
Printing on line: When I try to print out a article, their is this big vertical or horizontal dead zone blocking the information in the article. It is either on the right side or the bottom of the article.--17001017 (talk) 19:58, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Mirrored, Part 2 Mirrored, Part 2 has come out. I think someone should fix the page on it. Anonymous-- 15:33, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :I already did fix it, i removed the 'future publication' notice and changed it from future tense to present tense. :Anything beyond that, I can't help but wonder what you expect me to do, I haven't even gotten my copy yet. -- Captain MKB 18:50, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry for losing patience, but could you please get a copy of the comic book. If you have one, could you please work on the page. Anonymous-- 19:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :I've been starting a new job lately so have been using Memory Beta at a bare minimum. The page is open for any logged in user to edit, however. -- Captain MKB 23:40, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::It does not seem that anyone has interest. I have the comic book, but I cannot edit the page. Why not find some time to do the page? Anonymous-- 19:55, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you leave him alone, if you have the comic book you fix the page. What do you mean you can't edit the page just click the edit button, why does Captainmike have to fix it for you.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 20:39, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I have no account on wikia, so I cannot do it because it is protected. Anonymous-- 21:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) So then sign up a account here.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 21:22, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ''Thucydides''-class source? Hi Captain Mike. Your request for citations in my recent, rather over-enthusiastic, Romulan Imperial Fleet uniforms article reminded me of something (I've amended the article, btw - Hopefully all is as it should be now, and not an errant 'u' in sight ;) ). I stumbled across the class a little while ago, but there're no cites anywhere in the article. As the image is sourced from , I assumed the written details were too, and was going to add the cites, but this would be an assumption. So, as you created the article, I thought I'd ask you if you'd take a look at it and add the correct cites as necessary. Thanks, -- Cyfa (talk) 13:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :that is in fact the only source for that class. -- Captain MKB 22:30, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. -- Cyfa (talk) 08:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :thanks for adding the cites. - Captain MKB 07:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Email? Mike -- can you drop me when you have a minute (include a contact email if you wouldn't mind)? Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 15:38, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the email. Responded with some further details. They're talking about having a conference call on Monday around lunchtime ET. FYI. -- sulfur (talk) 16:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Interwikis Please add these interwikis in Main Page de: es: ja: pt: --Roi González (talk) 09:13, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Added. -- sulfur (talk) 10:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Videos on this wiki? Hi There, I wanted to check in with your about videos on this wiki. I wasn't able to find an explicit policy if they are or aren't allowed. We have quite a few Star Trek videos available in Wikia Video, which you can find here. I thought they might be useful to you and the community here. Let me know what you think. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :I have monitored a couple of discussions but not really delved into the issue. :In general, my personal take on videos would be to apply our content policy to them :*are the videos relevant to 'offical' star trek? (as in not referencing 'fan-created' works we identify as being outside of the scope of our mission statement?) :*to that end, do we only use videos created by the owners of the star trek franchise and their licensees? :*in terms of copyright, representing fair use of star trek material described above? (as in legally excerpting or representing free use material like trailers and such) :I cant recall actually contributing anything like this to a discussion so other, more active admins may have further concerns or addendum material but that's my contribution to any consensus video contributors might want to reach in terms of using them on the wiki. i havent tested any video uploads, playback or page placement so i'd want to make sure their inclusion is stylistically valid as well. - Captain MKB 15:36, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, should I post my above comment somewhere else? We have the ability to limit videos only to our Video Library as well as to just admins, so if those are options the community would like, I can make the adjustment. Let me know the best place to get in touch with everyone. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:29, September 9, 2013 (UTC) --17001017 (talk) 16:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Captains or other personnel with short term assignments Mike I have a idea For all captains and other personnel who serve briefly on star base or Star ship assignments. For example,Captain Zarlo or Captain Edward Jellicoe, use Star dates when applicable instead of years. Lowercase links? G'day. What's the stylistic intent between using lowercase links, i.e., jean-Luc Picard or uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701). I've never seen that before. --Morbus Iff (talk) 21:30, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :There's no stylistic intent, the lowercase letters don't display in the final link. i simply type a lot of copy in at the lowercase and only capitalize what will need to be displayed in capital case. - Captain MKB 22:24, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::To be more specific, take a look at your recent edit to The Peacemakers (http://memory-beta.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Peacekeepers&diff=445199&oldid=445097), which includes a changing of Picard to Picard. It's certainly fair to say that there's no display difference here (since "Picard" is passed as the link text, not the default link anchor), but there just doesn't seem to be any "sense" to the lowercasing - even if you happened to type in all lowercase all the time, why not also lowercase "Luc" and "Picard" (the answer being: you can't, because it's only the *first letter of a page title* that MediaWiki treats as case-insensitive). Then, in the same diff, I noticed the same lowercase first letter for the (unchanged) the crew). Again, the lowercase letter makes no difference to the display of "the crew", but it just seems all weird and barmy (since unlike, say "The tribble..." and "Tribbles are...", "Jean-Luc" and "USS" should always be capitalized, regardless of rendering engine. (Incidentally, I'm not trying to be a jerk or a "RAWR!", it was more just a curiousness I noticed on a page I was watching, and wanted to know if there was a Wikia-specific reason for it.) --Morbus Iff (talk) 23:32, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I wondered about this too, and, after comparing a few of the articles in which the lowercase letter has been used, came to the conclusion that the lowercase letters take up less bytes than the uppercase. Is that the reasoning behind the changes? If it is, is it possible that when we add categories/images/links etc, that they don't automatically revert to uppercase? - Cyfa (talk) 22:26, December 29, 2013 (UTC)